


the devil's playthings

by katyfaise



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s three in the morning.”</p>
<p>A hum was all Riza received in response as she stared at the back of his head from the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the devil's playthings

**Author's Note:**

> "katy are you ever going to write something with substance? something with a plot? something that matters?"  
> "nope i'm gonna keep writing porn."

“It’s three in the morning.”

A hum was all Riza received in response as she stared at the back of his head from the doorway. She wiped sleep from her eyes and absently scratched her arm, wondering if the reason of Roy’s insomnia was worth investigating this time. With a sigh, she crossed to the couch, eyes falling on the man in question with his attention on a folder in his hands, the small lamp beside the couch casting him in a dull yellow light.

“That’s not good for your eyes,” she commented, sitting down on the empty side of the couch and burying her feet underneath his thigh to keep them warm in the cool hours of the morning. 

Once more Roy hummed in response, his attention completely taken by whatever it was he was reading. She leaned up slightly, eyes falling over the words that were barely legible on the paper and sighed. He’d been fussing over this for a week now, wondering how it was that a man he’d worked with ages ago had been caught embezzling funds from the military. Roy just couldn’t wrap his mind around it, and no matter how many times Riza reminded him that looks were always deceiving, he refused to believe that an old colleague had done something so disastrous. She hated when he drifted into moods like this - even after everything that had happened he was so trusting in the good of man and what that meant for the world. But when one crack made him doubt it, his world seemed to crumble around him.

He groaned loudly and leaned his head back against the edge of the couch, his frustration evident in the way his body moved. Without his sleep shirt on, the one that she currently commandeered for herself, she could see how every muscle of his upper body was tense, his hands fists at his sides as he closed his eyes and counted away the minutes that passed.

Riza leaned forward again and grabbed the folder from his hands and in a swift movement she deposited it on the floor out of Roy’s reach. 

“I was busy with that,” he immediately responded, craning his neck to look and blink pointedly at her. Riza simply shrugged and crawled onto her knees, her calm movements leading her to straddle his waist with her legs on either side of his thighs. 

“It’s now,” she paused, thinking for a short moment, “at least ten after three and we could be doing much more productive things with our time,” Riza said, staring down at him and not blinking.

Roy smirked at that, his hands brushing up her bare legs. “Hm, such as?”

“Sleeping,” Riza replied matter of factly, and a quiet laugh left Roy at her admission. He leaned his head down, resting against her chest as he inhaled the scent of her clean soap mixed with the laundry detergent she’d washed his shirt in. Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and Riza scooted forward, her arms lazily wrapping around his neck as he sighed deeply. 

“I’m sorry. My thoughts are running at a mile a minute,” he whispered and she could only nod, understanding that feeling well. 

She reached up, fingers underneath his chin to lift his head so she could meet his eyes with her own. With a smile on her lips, she leaned forward and kissed him, an action that Roy immediately deepened by slipping his tongue past her lips. When she broke away, her forehead rested against his and he could only smirk again, his mind wading out of darker places. 

“Is this you trying to help me?”

“You should accept help when it’s given, right?” she whispered, her teeth catching his bottom lip and tugging. 

Roy raised a brow, his fingers digging into the flesh of her outer thighs as he held her. “I’ve never been one to turn away such kindness,” Roy continued, fingers crawling up her legs and to her hips, gripping her sides when he slipped his hands beneath the shirt she wore. Riza shifted in his lap, leaning more into his touch and the warmth of his hands on her bare skin. He bunched the shirt up, pulling the edges up slowly and revealing the smooth skin of her stomach. Riza raised her arms then, allowing Roy to guide the shirt over her head and toss it to the floor. He leaned forward, his lips brushing open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck and her collarbone, to her pink nipples where he paused to delicately touch his tongue against her. 

“I thought it’s supposed to be me helping you,” she offered, hands tugging on the ends of his hair as he pulled his mouth away from her breast. 

“Trust me, this helps.”

Riza smiled sleepily and pushed her hips forward, pressing herself against his crotch gently and he breathed out against her chest, eyes closing slowly. He wound his arms beneath her legs and lifted her off of his lap. He laid her down on the empty spot on the couch beside them and Riza stared down, watching intently as he kissed from the edge of her underwear up her body. She closed her eyes, a satisfied sigh leaving her lips while he kissed the space between her breasts, his tongue making a trail to her soft flesh before he bit down gently. There was a sound in the back of Riza’s throat before she reached up, fingers toying with the elastic band of his pajama bottoms. Roy’s lips trailed down her body again, blatantly ignoring her actions. He stopped at the thin cotton that covered her and kissed her gently there. Her hips bucked forward in response and Roy immediately responded, his thumbs wrapping in the sides of her underwear and pulling them down her legs without wasting a moment. 

Long ago she had taught him not to tease her, or else it ended up with long lasting effects on his pride and libido. He didn’t intend to start now. Roy touched her reverently, his fingers caressing her folds. When she glanced down at him, Roy pressed his thumb against her clit, falling into a rhythm of pressure on and off against the nub. Riza moaned out, her hand grabbing the back of the couch as she rolled her hips forward to find more pressure. He pulled away only to hover over her and bend his head down between her legs. She let her foot fall down, braced against the floor as he licked up the length of her folds, his tongue flattening against her clit to take the spot where his thumb had been. His lips wrapped around her clit, sucking to the same rhythm he’d abandoned moments before. 

“Roy —“ she breathed out his name, her hands finding purchase in anything they could touch from the couch to her breasts to his hair. She tugged roughly but it didn’t deter him as he moved to dip his tongue into her entrance and she cried out. 

He licked up once more, meeting the roll of her hips. Roy pressed two fingers inside of her, pumping his wrist slow at first until her wetness coated his fingers thoroughly. Once he crooked his fingers up, touching at the deep spot within her, Riza’s body shook. He kept touching her, his tongue working against her clit while Riza called out his name over and over, her orgasm curling her toes and shaking her body. 

As soon as she opened her eyes, her body languid and loose, she reached down and held Roy’s cheeks in her hand. He stared up at her with a smile and crawled up her body, lips absently kissing her belly as she pulled him close again. She kissed him, her tongue running over the roof of his mouth. Her hands ran down his body, fingers brushing over the scar that marred his waist as her fingers pushed his pajamas down his hips. Her legs fell apart, opening herself to him. She reached between them, grabbing his arousal and leading him between her folds. Roy pressed his hips against her, his cock easily sliding inside of her thanks to her own slick. She closed her eyes, Roy’s teeth biting down on a pink nipple as he thrust into her in a rough rhythm. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles behind his ass as she pushed against him. Riza buried her face against his neck, muffled words begging him to go harder, to not stop, to hold her tighter. He did as told, kissing her over and over as he rolled his hips slowly. He wanted nothing more than to keep her satisfied, and he did so, hand reaching down between them to touch her clit roughly. 

Roy moved to wrap his arm around her waist and heft her up into his lap again and Riza grabbed a hold of his shoulders, using her grip to push him deeper inside of her. She could feel herself growing closer to her second orgasm, her body growing tight in a coil that was ready to break. Roy touched her over again, rolling the nub of flesh in his fingers. “I’m right th… Oh, Roy —“ she moaned aloud, her words caught in her throat as she came apart in his arms. She went loose, and Roy’s arms held her tight as he continued to push in and out of her. With her walls tightening around him as her body reacted from her orgasm, Roy felt himself nearly at the edge. He pulled out of her then and reached down, fisting his hand around his cock and pumping his wrist quickly. Roy came onto her thigh, her name a whisper on his breath as he groaned out with his orgasm. 

He leaned his head back against the back of the couch, his breathing labored and his hands still holding Riza’s hips. Riza fell forward, her head resting on his shoulder as she matched him breath for breath. She peppered kisses over his neck, leaving a trail in her wake as she kissed her way to his lips. 

“I trust you’re sleepy now,” she muttered, and Roy smiled then, the laugh quiet when it left his lips. 

“Well, I’m at least tired,” Roy replied, carefully reaching down to grab his shirt from the floor so she could clean herself up. He brushed his hands along her neck, pushing her hair out of the way so he could kiss her there once more. She stood up carefully, unwrapping her body from his. Riza held her hand out to him and Roy took it in his own, standing up from the couch. With her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her body flush to his as they stood in the middle of the room. Riza leaned back, her hands resting against his and enjoying the quiet moment in the afterglow of sex. 

“Come on, bed now,” she said finally, breaking the moment, but Roy followed behind her dutifully, hanging on every movement her body made as she led the way to the bedroom.


End file.
